Counting down
by Nietvries
Summary: The Rowdyruff's are world leaders, desperately seeking for their counterparts to finish them once and for all. By destroying all schools in New Townsville except one, they bring all high school students together in one building. Now, It's only a matter of time before they cross out everyone, who doesn't meet the profile of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration**: This story is inspired by Punkypuff101. I read her story ''Return of the Lost'' when this story popped up in my head.

**Disclaimer: **This story contains characters from ''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' so all credits go to Cartoon Network Japan, Aniplex and Toei Animation, because without them, this story would not exist. This is my own made up story and is purely written for fan based entertainment, not for Profit.

**If you finds any typos, please tell me and I will adjust it.**

**Title: **Counting down

**Summary: ** The Rowdyruff's are world leaders, desperately seeking for their counterparts to finish them once and for all. By destroying all schools in New Townsville except one, they bring all high school students together in one building. Now, It's only a matter of time before they cross out everyone, who doesn't meet the profile of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. (Don't worry, Love will intervene, CounterpartXCounterpart)

**Chapter Title: **Goodbye Townsville High

* * *

**Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V.**

Almost a year ago, the Rowdyruffboys took over. They claimed the world as theirs and ruled with an iron fist. Me and the girls wanted revenge but we aren't strong enough. Luckily for us the boy's ruled like gods, but acted with a lot of compassion towards other people.

They cleared the hunger in Africa, stopped war around the globe and paid for everyone's health and education. They even fought other people who tried to take over the world or tried to rob one of their banks.

It was clear to us that the boy's had changed, but we still needed to avoid them at all cost. Not only were they one year older then us now, they also grew out of their childish behavior….well, most of the time. They are the anti-heroes of Japan and we decided to let them be, as we needed time for a good plan.

Me, Miyako and Kaoru took off our belts and promised to only weir them in emergencies. We went back to our normal lives, as we had before we got hit by the white Z-rays. Of course me and the girls stayed friends, but life hasn't exactly changed back to normal.

The boys are still searching for us. Everything we did in our Powerpuff form was examined in detail, in order to find us and eventually destroy us. We did everything in our power to prevent that and we won that round. Meaning we also lost one.

The boy's captured the Professor and forced him to reveal our identity. Luckily for us, the Professor lost his memory and doesn't know who we are. Rumor has it, he does have some flashbacks and tells them to the boys, but until now it had no consequences.

Those consequences came today as Brick, Boomer and Butch destroyed our school. Now, there's only a hole in the ground, where I once ate my sweets and enjoyed my fruitcake. I sighed at the destruction and reminded myself, they never did something to hurt others these days.

I looked at Brick as he landed before me and the other students. We all stood at the school gates, as they had instructed. Miyako held her (project) fashion dress, like she was carrying a baby and stood next to me. Kaoru stood in the back, not even focusing on the boys, playing with her soccer ball.

''Listen up! We decided to transfer all students of New Townsville to one school. That way we can evaluate your needs of education and get it to a higher level!''

Hearing Brick speak like this was still a little strange to me, but asides that I could feel the lie in his words. There had to be another reason to why they were doing this.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I could see the disappointment on most faces, but this is the only way to find the girls or at least one of them. The Professor gave us enough information to make a small profile and now, with all 15 year old girls at one place, it's only a matter of time before I find my counterpart.

Looking into the crowd, I looked for a sign if the girls were here. The professor told us that their belts never changed, no matter what identity they took. I always thought my counterpart was smarter than leaving her belt on her hips, but it was worth a shot.

Sighing I looked to my brothers. They too searched the world, having hope to finally finish, what we were created for. I know the world doesn't like us for that, but we accepted our fate, no matter what.

I shook my head, as my mind had drifted off again. I needed these students to go home in orderly fashion, in order to go finish today's work schedule. '' Please go home quietly and follow the instructions that you receive tonight.''

Most students cheered and walked away, but a few stayed behind. It was a group of soccer players, who were looking at their field. It was still intact and they probably wanted to play. I walked to them, to ask if they wanted to play, when I got hit by a soccer ball.

A bit surprised, I looked to the back off the group, where a blond and a raven head looked at me in fear. While smirking evilly at them, I grabbed their ball and pretended to blow it up. I pushed the ball so hard from the sides, that it made a squeaking noise.

The blond guy's face fell in utterly terror but the raven head glared at me, before she walked towards me. Smirking satisfied that at least someone had the guts to stand up for themselves, I stopped pressing the bal.

'' Can we have our ball back?'' Now, I got the shock of my life. Not, because of the question, but of the voice talking to me.

The dude, wasn't a dude, but a girl.

I looked closely and observed her body. With a closer inspection I indeed recognized her Lady curves, that she tried to hide. Wow, I have never mistaken a girl for a dude before.

Before I could answer, Butch grabbed her and pushed her down to her hands and knees. ''First off all, Its _Lord_ _Brick_. Second, you're asking for a gift, so say _please_ and wait patiently for his answer.''

I was a bit stunned at my brothers reaction, but he was right, the girl needed to know her place.

To my surprise, she only glared angry at Butch, before she quickly looked away to her soccer friend and it gave me the idea, she was only going to say the next words, because her friend was relying on her. ''May we please have the ball back, Lord Brick?"

Precisely like I predicted, but this girl did get my attention. Disguising yourself as a dude would be genius. I wouldn't look for a dude, when I search for my counterpart.

''Tell me your name and I will grand you permission.'' I saw her doubt and again she looked at Butch, who apparently just now, discovered the fact that she was a girl. I smirked as his eyes got bigger and tried to keep myself from laughing.

Focusing back on the girl, I noticed she was thinking too much. Indicating that everything that was coming out of her mouth, could be a lie. ''Don't even try to lie, you're coming to our school next week and I will know the truth by then.'' I said as I crossed my arms.

The girl seemed to flinch a little and quickly answered the first name that came to her, her real name. ''Kaoru Matsubara'' Butch gave the girl a light shock and she corrected herself. ''My name is Kaoru Matsubara, Now may we please have our ball back, Lord Brick?''

I heard the anger and sarcasm in her voice, but luckily for her, Butch didn't. ''Have fun playing, Kaoru Matsubara'' I gave her, her ball back and watched as she took off towards her friends. Butch was about to launch after her, because she didn't bow before returning to her friends, but I held him back.

''Leave the girl Butch, next week you get plenty of chances to correct her, but for now, let's go home.'' Butch agreed and I signaled Boomer to follow .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Title: **Violating the rules has consequences

**Butch P.O.V.**

After we blew up the last high school yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be to finally finish Buttercup. Buttercup has always been one to challenge and provoke me, which I hated very much.

We tried so hard to kill them in our last fight, but somehow they got away. It was only after they escaped us, that we realized we failed our mission. They were the only females strong enough to stop us and so we needed to stop them first.

Buttercup is a special one and today is the first day of the game to find her. Me and my brothers made a list, that helps us eliminate certain people. So, it's only a few more days before I find my counterpart.

Looking around as I entered the school, I noticed a big crowd. There were like 1000 students, from which 400 female. I noticed a lot of girls with really girly things, so I immediately crossed them out. Buttercup would never wear a tiara or something pink in public.

I separated myself from my brothers in order to search more ground, but none of these girls fitted her profile a hundred percent. I decided to look at the soccer entries, as I knew Buttercup was a big fan of soccer and would probably play herself.

There were like fifty girls signing up, narrowing my odds of finding her. If this was going to continue, I could even find her in a day. Then again, that would be to easy.

The school bell rang and everyone walked to their classes. I stayed behind and took a snapshot with my phone, off the soccer paper. In class I would read their names, but for now I had to get there first.

Running through the hallway and into the classroom, I got a lot of attention from the female students, but one particular girl caught my own attention. ''Kaoru Matsubara, we meet again'' I crossed my arms as I mentioned her to get off my seat and move.

I wasn't very surprised, when she stayed on her spot and glared annoyed at me, but somehow I had hoped our meeting yesterday had some impact. ''Kaoru!'' I raised my voice and tapped my foot as anger took more control of me.

By this time, everyone in the room was quiet and stared at us, making me even more pissed off. ''I'm tired, just take the seat next to me!''she said, as she avoided looking in my eyes.

**Kaoru/Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Butch his anger was so amusing, I was almost laughing. What the hell was he going to do? No physical contact was allowed on school grounds and his brother Brick would be pissed if he broke that rule.

He narrowed his eyes, before he placed that overconfident smirk on his face. O no, he's up to something. Before I knew it, Butch disappeared and reappeared behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and hoisted me over his shoulder, before he walked out the classroom.

''Me and Kaoru here, have some business to discuss.'' With that he closed the classroom door, despite my protests. He even managed to take flight, while I punched and kicked him as fast and hard as I could.

He stopped and let me free in an empty classroom, on the other side of the building. Their he pushed me against the wall and It crossed my mind, that maybe he knew who I was. Then again, maybe he just hated my likening of his anger.

''Kaoru Matsubara, You have violated more than 5 rules in one day and that needs to stop.'' I turned my head away from him. No longer face to face, I was able to breathe again.

Unfortunately Butch saw and pulled my head back to its original position. I heard him sigh out of frustration and relaxed a little more, Butchie Boy had to play by the rules and there was nothing that he could use against me to win.

''As a punishment for your actions, you can chose to be my personal assistant or go to prison... '' That all-knowing smirk was their again, but this time it seemed like he had drifted off in thoughts. He did snap back within a few seconds, making me raise a brow.

''Good, I take that you're going for the first option. So, your first order is to help me gather more information about these fifty girls.'' Butch pulled out his phone and showed me the soccer list.

''As soon as you know how to behave or find me Buttercup Utonium, you're free to go.'' Hell no! I was not going to help him find my alter ego, that's like giving myself the death penalty.

''Don't look so ungrateful Kaoru, remember that it's probably better than prison. Now, I noticed you signed in for the soccer team as well and that's when our deal kicks in.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Title: **awful drawings

**Boomer's P.O.V. **

The school was huge and a lot of girls fit in Bubbles description. I knew she loves fashion, but so does almost every girl in the school. I rolled my eyes as I entered my first class, this was going to take a long time, but this was going to be worth it.

I noticed the classroom was almost empty, except for a girl who sat in the corner. She had a white hoodie over her head and made some couching noises. I figured the girl was probably feeling awful and I walked to her.

She tried to smile at me when I seated down next to her, but failed miserably. I tried to rub her back, but she flinched at my touch. ''Are you okay?''

She nodded and told me it was just a cold, but that didn't ease my mind. If she was sick, she needed to be home instead of in school. ''Listen, If you feel so bad, I thinks it's better if you go home''

She disagreed again and pulled a picture out of her hoodie pocket. It was her and a blond guy, kissing. ''He broke up with me in the rain yesterday. He was my first love and now, he's gone.'' She looked at me with those sad Blue orbs as she stretched out her hand.

''Sorry, that was very rude of me. My name is Miyako, Lord Boomer'' I smiled happily at the girl, who seemed to be excited that class was about to start. ''Nice to meet you Miyako, but please call me Boomer when my brothers aren't around.''

She gave a small smile and turned to her fashion sketches. I looked from my table to hers and noticed the details of the dress she was drawing. O my, she is good!

How am I supposed to fool all these girls, that I'm here because I like fashion and not searching Bubbles.

The classroom now filled up with student and class started. This was going to be long day.

**Miyako/Bubble's P.O.V.**

My encounter with Boomer had been a nice one, but then again it couldn't be worse. Cody-chan broke up with me yesterday, saying everything was a lie and he wanted a more adventures girlfriend, like Kaoru. If he only knew her…she would crush his soul if she finds out.

I tried to focus on something else, distracting me from my heartbreak, when I noticed Boomers assignment. His fashion drawing was one of the worst I have ever seen, but I did see his intentions.

I giggled while I stared and he noticed, raising a brow at me. I quickly resumed my work and giggled another time, before I looked back at him. He looked really adorable, biting his tong to concentrate, which seemed to ease the pain in my heart. Strange, was all I could think of but I ignored the feeling and resumed my work.

It was only after class, that I noticed Boomers awful drawing again. He seemed to be very unhappy with the results and looked kind of sad. He looked at my drawing and paled even more.

''Your ideas are good, but you need to practice your drawing skills a little more.'' I don't know why I said that out loud but I guess I felt kind of sorry for him. He did seem to cheer up by my words and relaxed a little. For some reason he kept staring at me and I wondered what he was thinking.

''Can you teach me, how to draw like you?'' Thinking about it, I thought why not? I mean I'm only helping him out with his drawings. It's not like I'm helping him to destroy the world.

''Sure, If you want that.'' Boomer smiled softly at me and I could swear I saw something spark in his eyes. Like something changed in the way he looked at me.

By now class was over, so I stood up and walked to my locker, which emptied it's content when I opened it. Love letters, gifts and notes fell all over the floor, covering the ground around my feet.

Sighing I closed my new locker and got on my knees to clean the floor from all the cards and letters. I used to love this, but now I don't feel like I deserve a new love and second off all…I don't want anyone to be my rebounder.

As I stretched out my right arm, I connected with a hand who was apparently helping me. It appeared that Boomer was the one helping me and I looked shocked at him. He seemed to be very calm and pushed all the papers in a garbage bag, which he held In his left hand.

''Same problem I see..'' I looked behind him and noticed he was right. His locker was right next to me, half opened with a lot of fluffy teddy bears and love notes. I couldn't help but laugh, finally I meet someone with the same problem. It's not like every girl or boy gets this kind of attention.

So, we helped each other, started talking about how these events happened and laughed together, before we each went to our own class. Shearing a class with Boomer isn't as bad as I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,**

**My apologies for not updating. I have a lot of personal problems right now, that unfortunately consume my writing time. Thank you for all the reviews and fav's. Please forgive me and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter Title: **Notes and revenge

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

Class is as boring as ever, but I did get a good change to observe my female classmates. I already crossed a few girls out, but a lot of girls needed a closer inspection. So, I decided to do, what every 16 year old boy does….follow his hormones. Well, I don't really like myself for that, but I also have other needs then killing my counterpart and why not look for a queen while I'm on a conquest to kill a witch.

Somehow I found my attention getting pulled to a red-haired girl sitting in front. She was taking notes like a crazy person and only focused on the board. That could have been me a few years ago, but I learned to enjoy life a little more and now my focus is a lot less on school and more on family and friends.

I threw her a note, which she pretended not to receive. This pissed me off and I took the liberty to stand up and place my hand on her shoulder. While the rest of the class stared at me, I felt her tens up under my hand. ''Don't ignore me and read the note!''

My strict tone made her shiver, but she recovered quickly, to quickly for my liking at least. ''We aren't allowed to write and read notes from other students, Lord Brick''

By this time, I turned her around to face me, making me stare into these pink orbs. Somehow they reminded me off Blossom...but Blossom would probably try to hide her eye color because of its recognizable color.

''You are absolutely right, but I still want you to read it, write your answer and then send it back to me.'' She rolled her eyes annoyed at me, before she unwillingly opened the note I send her.

Her eyes widen and she smiled softly at me, before she took a pen and wrote a message back to me. I opened the note, as I walked back to my table and enjoyed my victory.

When I finally had the note open, I was already seating in the back row again. I looked at her lovely handwriting and felt intrigued by her response.

_The note:_

_''__Hey Girl, how's everything going?''_

_''__Don't know, some guy blew up my favorite school and killed my greatest hero…how do you think I feel?!''_

I swallowed, as I thought about my action making her unhappy and took a mental note to make it up to her. On the other hand, why is this girl so honest and open to me? It's like she doesn't recognize my authority and hates my guts for taking over the world.

I looked down at my profile list of Blossom and this girl did fit in the profile, but it still means nothing, because a lot of girls fit her profile. It was something to keep in mind for the next couple of weeks as my search would continue.

Still focused on the girl, I decided to write her another note. Maybe if I knew her name, I would be able to cross her out and ask her out on a date, instead of an interrogation.

Again I threw the note and this time it bounced against her head, making me laugh at the sight. She turned around angered and took the note from the ground.

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

If my looks would have been able to kill Brick, he would have been death by now. Still hating his guts, I took the note and opened it. He was asking for my name and telephone number.

Placing my thinking cap and ignoring the teacher, I wrote down the most annoying name and number I could find.

_''__Princess Morebucks, 0081**** ******''_

I hope this will satisfy him for now, because I need to get my grades up. Dad promised me and Kasey, to take us to Disneyland if we get B's or higher. Which means I need to step up and try to get my grades up.

The previous times I have tried this, some evil criminal was trying to take over the world or tried to rob a bank, but with the Rowdyruffboys ruling the world I was no longer helping those in need and was able to focus on school.

It did hurt to no longer play the hero and stay hidden from the boy's, because they still want to kill us, but they did a lot of good thing for people around the world, so I just need to swallow those feelings of hatred and move on.

It had been a fine 2 years as a Powerpuff, but I knew from the day they defeated us, that life as a Powerpuff was over.

I watched as I passed the note back to Brick, who seemed to grin satisfied at me. Well evil boy, that smile will fade once you know you're going on a date with the most annoying girl in New-Townsville and she's not me.

Princess will give him his worst nightmare and even the thought about that is priceless. I can't wait to see the look on his face. Even if I do get in trouble for this, this would be worth it, revenge is sweet after all.

Taking a few last notes, I noticed Kaoru and Butch passing the window. It seems like Kaoru is slightly irritated and Butch seemed to be calm, making me rest my nerves. I always thought of Kaoru to be the first one to reveal herself. Her stubborn and violent ways were always the treats the stood out the most from my point of view.

Well, Miyako has always been the one who did the most activities as a Powerpuff and so the boys should have more data about her, making her the week spot of the group.

But who am I kidding, I always acted the same. No matter who I was, I always was the boy crazy maniac who loved candy and sweets. Let's just hope the boys will stop searching for us, before they do find any of us.


End file.
